i want more than just friends
by ororo.42
Summary: orihime wants to be more than just friends with ichigo, so she makes up a smart plan to get ichigo to want him, show him the jugs, orihxichi fic some renjxruki but mostly the 1st one REVIEW! beginnings a little off...AND CHAPTER 4 IS FIANLLY UP PEOPLES!
1. Party plan!

ororo.42: I'm into bleach right now (directed to my Naruto fic fans) so I had some free time and decided to make this. This is my first bleach fic (fans of my bleach fic) so…well you know…_**ENJOY!!**_

**I want more than **_**just **_**friends**

**Chapter 1: **party plan!

Ichigo walked through his upstairs hallway looking around for his family that was mysteriously missing. He went down stairs and into the kitchen to see someone in his refrigerator.

He gave a confused look at the strange person in his fridge. He took a deep breath "RENJI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!" he screamed at the red hair.

Renji zipped around and saw Ichigo with an angry look "alright you're probably not going to believe me, but I didn't break into your house, or it wasn't my idea to come in here!" Renji spoke real fast.

"Why should I believe anything you say," Ichigo said getting ready to hit him.

"Because he's telling the truth" a familiar voice was heard behind him.

"R…Rukia" Ichigo said turning around too see Rukia standing behind him.

"Rukia! What brings you here?" Ichigo said excited

"Good news" Rukia replied "what kind of good news" Ichigo asked

"Well…um…Renji and I are…" Rukia couldn't finish so Renji did "were engaged" Ichigos eyes widened.

He just smiled, no, all he could do was smile, and he had no control over his face or body.

Rukia was disappointed, she started getting emotional, she ran out the door teary eyed and Renji ran after her, but not after he gave Ichigo a questioning look.

Ichigo sat down on his couch, thinking this over, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone just walk in to his house.

"Ichigo!!" a girl's voice was heard

He looked up to see Orihime bending down a little trying to get his attention. "Huh?" he just spat out.

"What are daydreaming about, Ichigo?" Orihime said smiling.

"Huh?" he repeated.

"C'mon ichigo you didn't forget about my party did you" Orihime said looking hurt "and don't say 'huh'"

"Huh?" Ichigo repeated.

"I just told you not to say 'huh'" Orihime said puffing up her cheeks.

"hu-" He couldn't finish his word before Orihime put her hand over his mouth "C'mon lets just go to the party" she said letting go of his face.

"What party?" Ichigo asked.

"How could you forget my birthday party" Orihime said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you never told me…" Ichigo said giving a twisted face. "If you want someone to go to your birthday party then you should at least tell them when it is"

"Well…I'm telling you now so c'mon" she said pulling him up off the couch and pulling him out the door.

They were walking to her house when Ichigo said "this going to take to long, plus you walk slow"

"Well on my way here, a woman that was crying, ran past me and knocked me onto the ground so my leg hurts" Orihime said pointing to her left leg.

"Then I'll just have to walk for both of us" ichigo said stopping, Orihime stopped as well. "What do you mean by that, Ichigo?"

But before she could say another word Ichigo lifted her up, rapped one arm around her shoulders and one around her knees. "Alright now we can go a lot faster" he said and sped forward.

She was blushing like crazy, she tried to hide her face in her arms, put her face was really red so it stuck out.

He was running very fast so it made Orihime bounce up and down, which made her blush more, '_why is he doing this, I thought he said we were just friends…' _(Like she wasn't enjoying it)

**XxXx Flashback XxXx**

Orihime went over to the lunch table and put her lunch down, then got her notebook out her bag, ripped off a tiny piece of paper and quick wrote something on it, and got up and walked over to another table, Ichigos table.

"Ichigo" Orihime said and he looked at her. "I…really like you…and I've…liked for a long time now… so…um…heres my number and maybe we could hook up sometime" she said handing him the piece of paper.

He sat there looking up at her, wide eyed, his friends were whispering in the back "_Ichigo, say yes dude, c'mon, look at that rack, go for it Ichigo" _

Ichigo stood up and took Orihimes hand and walked over to a corner were no one would hear them, she was smiling hoping he would say yes, "no…" her smile fell off and her eyes widened "Orihime, I like you but I don't like you as a girlfriend, I like you as a friend." Ichigo said taking off to his table leaving Orihime there almost ready to fall onto her knees. She heard him say 2 words as he left "I'm…sorry…"

**OoOo End of flash back OoOo**

'_So if he's not interested in me then why is he carrying me…I don't know…its probably a guy thing' _her head was hurting so she stopped thinking and decided to enjoy the ride after all, she still liked him.

He stopped at the doorstep of her house and was about to put her down when Tatsuki came out with a camera and took several pictures of them. Ichigo and Orihime both blushed but Ichigo blushed because he saw what he had been doing.

He dropped her onto the ground by accident when he tried to shield his eyes from the light "oww…my butt" Orihime said as she started rubbing her butt in pain, Ichigo put a hand down and helped her up.

"I got you guys good" Tatsuki said smiling

Ichigo just pushed by her and went inside to meet up with his friends.

Orihime walked over to Tatsuki and said "thanks…how many did you get" "I think around 7" she replied and Orihime smiled.

"Then we'll continue with your plan?" Tatsuki asked

"Yes…my plan…to bed Ichigo **tonight**!" Orihime said with and evil smile

Ororo.42: yes I'm stopping it here because I feel like it and it's somewhat of a cliffhanger. Yes I know this was a little long but all my other story's say that I write too short so I tried to make this one longer. /wdym oro/ this is our first bleach fic so be nice, as far you know this could be our first so just be nice (because I know were you all live)

**On the next time on my story: **the story takes a sort of twist when Rukia and Renji arrive at the party. Orihime is mad because she can't to Ichigo at all because of his friends guarding him and her friends bugging her, will Orihime be able to fulfill her plan…


	2. damn ass distractions!

Ororo.42: hi everyone, I have a few things to say, 1: why did you not review as I instructed you to. 2: I have 4 reviews and over 5 hundred and a half people looked at this story 3: it seems that people like to review when I don't update for a long time maybe I should try that, why don't you review and tell me not to do that. 4: enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, NO FREAKIN DUH.

Special thanks to: (the only ones who reviewed)

Chinksta-chan

Ichigo15Rukia-san

Guyguy-kun

The Gandhara-san

**I want more than just **_**friends **_

Previously…

Orihime walked over to Tatsuki and said "thanks…how many did you get" "I think around 7" she replied and Orihime smiled.

"Then we'll continue with your plan?" Tatsuki asked

"Yes…my plan…to bed Ichigo **tonight**!" Orihime said with and evil smile

**Chapter two: **damn ass distractions

Ichigo walked straight into the crowd stopping through everyone and everything. He finally reached the end of his search when he found his friends by the the end of the hallway.

Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Uryu were all in the group. "Why the hell do you guys have to be in the back of the house" Ichigo said giving them a dirty look. "And who the hell are all these people." He said pushing against a 'person' and it fell flat on the ground.

"It's cardboard!!" Keigo screamed and jumped around like an idiot.

"Not all of them are cardboard just about 65" Uryu said fixing his glasses. Everyone game a questioning look. "What? I'm good with math" sweat drop.

"I can't stop but thinking that this is a trap of some sort" Chad said worried

"Why would it be?" Mizuiro said "its Orihimes party"

"Yeah, Chad, stop worrying" Ichigo said.

Orihime entered the party and was instantly stopped by a tackle/hug of a certain proud lesbian.

"Happy birthday, hime I haven't seen you since school were have you been hiding" Chizuru said jumping on top of Orihime.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Orihimes eyes were wide as she screamed.

"Get away from her" Tatsuki said kicking Chizuru in the face and she flew back.

"Um…Tatsuki I have a question" Orihime asked

"Yea"

"What the heck's up with the cardboard people?"

"Oh yea, my mom told me to use them or to throw them out so I thought it would be funny" she said scratching her head.

Sweat drop.

"Well help me destroy them, there in the way" Orihime said pouting

"No problem" Tatsuki said cracking her knuckles, arms, legs and NECK. Then thrusting at the cardboard people, tackling them down, ripping them to shreds.

Orihime walked through the cardboard figures and pushed them down and waited for Tatsuki to rip them apart.

"This is going to take forever." Orihime pouted

"What the hell you want me do about it"

"Well I was thinking you could" but she was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Orihime-chan, is it ok if we come in" she knew that voice; it was the voice of her only competition for Ichigo. Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.

She turned around slowly and widened her eyes, Rukia was standing there at her doorstep, and standing next to her was Renji.

"What's up Tatsuki-chan" Renji said smiling.

"Hey I remember you; you're that jerk that stole from Orihimes fridge!" Renjis eyes widened.

"Not a good way to start off, eh, Renji" Rukia whispered in Renjis ear

"Tatsuki…COME HERE!!" Orihime screamed and dragged Tatsuki into the kitchen (plowing over the cardboard people).

"What's wrong Orihime?!" Tatsuki said pulling away from Orihime.

"She can't be here!" Orihime said getting sad.

"Who?"

"Rukia! She can't be here; she's the only person that Ichigo would throw his life away for without a second thought, SHE CANT BE HERE!!" Orihime was freaking out

Fine, ill take care of Rukia, you get Ichigo" Tatsuki said running into the room were they had left Rukia and Renji.

Orihime quickly found Ichigo near his friends. She ran over to him grabbed his hand and pulled Ichigo to the stairs.

"Sorry guys, can I borrow him for a sec, I want to show him something" Orihime smiled and dragged him up the stairs.

They reached Orihimes room and went in. Orihime closed the door behind them, and locked it. (Oh…crap)

"Orihime what's up, why did you bring me up here? And close the door behind us? And lock it?" Ichigo said confused

'_Damn, he noticed that I locked it' _Orihime bit her lip "well…I…" she raced her brain for a thought, snap. An idea popped in her head "I wanted to show you…this" she said and pushed him backwards and he tripped and fell onto her bed (oh…snap) he looked up at her and a sweat drop ran down the back of his head.

Ichigos crew was waiting downstairs for Ichigo and Orihime to return. "Yep, I knew it, he's getting laid" Chad said and they all gave him a freaked out surprised look.

He was jiggling around on a jiggling material that he was sitting on. "I got a new waterbed" Orihime said smiling and sat next to him on her bed.

He glanced over and got a glint of Orihimes beauty. He was looking in her eyes, her big gray glinting eyes. Orihime blushed and Ichigo realized that he had been staring at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare at you. It's just your eyes…well…they caught my glance" blushing he said realizing what he had said.

Orihime smiled. "It's ok Ichigo" his glance got caught in her eyes and he tried to resist staring but her face seemed to sparkle with light.

'_I think I should kiss her, I mean Rukias already taken by Renji, on the other hand, I already rejected her so she might get hurt, on the other hand, why else would she lock the door, on the other hand, she's always just been a friend, on the other hand, she's hot and I mean major hot, on the other hand, tatsukis her best friend()' _thoughts rigged his head.

'_This is good, he can't stop starring at me that's going to make it easier to-…' _she couldn't finish her thought due to soft lips being pressed against hers. She welcomed him into herself and kissed him back. It lasted longer than she'd expected her first kiss to be, but hey, she sure wasn't complaining. Each other backed up away from each others faces, and noticed total redness on each others faces. Orihime smiled.

"I…don't know why…I did that" he said getting up and walking to the door.

"No Ichigo don't go it was just a kiss and I'm ok, you don't have to leave" she said getting up to try to stop him.

"No I do have to go, I need to think this out" he said pushing her back away from him, and unlocking the door.

"I'm sorry for this, it's the way I am, I did enjoy the party, I was like this when Rukia told me she was getting married to Renji" he said and left closing the door behind him.

Her eyes widened. She got up off her bed and jumped up and yelled "YES!!"

Ororo.42: feel like stopping it here why? Because I want to, (/wdym oro/ whoa he's answering himself…weird) get out of my face oh and YOU BETTER MOTHER FIN REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL…anyway this might be a little shorter than the 1st one (/wdym oro/ cry me a river why don't you).

**On the next time on my story: **its summer break and everyone decides to take a trip to the beach, but what happens when two people that had an awkward moment meet each other there. in bathing suits! Will Orihime continue her plan?


	3. going to the beach!

Ororo.42: look…guys I'm so sorry I didn't update in like so long but my computer died so I couldn't update or even type the stories, so here's the new chapter (/wdym oro/ hey there's other reasons that he couldn't update) SHUT UP (/wdym/ for one he got in an accident that messed up the right side of his body) oh yea that one…DON'T SAY THE OTHER (/wdym/ also) NO (/wdym/ his girlfriend) YOU BITCH STOP!!! (/wdym/ THAT HE DATED FOR ALMOST 4 MONTHS) I swear to god I'm going to kill you (/wdym/ broke up with him) sobs in a corner. _**ENJOY!!**_

**I want more than **_**just friends**_

Special thanks to: (the only ones who reviewed)

Chinksta-chan

Ichigo15Rukia-san

Guyguy-kun

The Gandhara-san

Previously…

"No Ichigo don't go, it was just a kiss and I'm ok, you don't have to leave" she said getting up to try to stop him.

"No I do have to go, I need to think this out" he said pushing her back away from him, and unlocking the door.

"I'm sorry for this, it's the way I am, I did enjoy the party, I was like this when Rukia told me she was getting married to Renji" he said and left closing the door behind him.

Her eyes widened. She got up off her bed and jumped up and yelled "YES!!"

**Chapter 3:** Going to the beach**  
**Orihime was in her house after the huge birthday party had occurred, even Tatsuki had left. She sat down on her chair and sighed, she looked over at her presents she had received.

Her eyes focused and she saw a necklace from Chad, earrings from Uryu, more necklaces and earrings from all her other classmates, Tatsuki got a special bear from 'build a bear' to resemble Ichigo, she smiled and laughed at herself about that.

Then she had noticed a single small wrapped package that she had not noticed until now, _'I… must have been ichigos' _she thought starring at it _'but how…he didn't know about my birthday until he I told him…that must mean…he must have came back' _Orihime eventually figured out, because she was thinking for about 20 minutes.

She got up and picked up the remaining present, she carefully ripped off the wrapping and her eyes widened. In the box showed a necklace, but no ordinary necklace, this necklace was a gold with sparkly diamonds coming out of it necklace. In the middle of the end of the necklace held a locket that held not picture but a note instead. She pulled out the note and read it.

'_Dear_ _Orihime,_

_I thought about the…kiss…and I realized that even though it felt weird, I did feel somewhat happy when we kissed…and we're all going to the beach today at 10:00 a.m…ask Tatsuki and the others if they want to come…but mostly…I hope you can come'_

_From your friend,_

_Ichigo_

She almost fainted from the words placed on the letter. Her face was red and she read the note over and over again, then finally understanding, jumped off the chair, ran towards the phone, punched in some numbers and listened.

**Tatsuki: **…h-hello…

**Orihime: **TATSUKI!! OMG!! Ichigo asked me to go to the beach with him!!

**Tatsuki: **…O-orihime…that's great…just one thing

**Orihime: **what?

**Tatsuki: **IT'S FREAKING 7:00 AM!!!!

Orihime pulled her ear away from the phone as Tatsuki screamed.

**Orihime: **s-sorry Tatsuki…its just I had to tell someone.

**Tatsuki: **does he want the whole gang with to come with you.

**Orihime: **how did you know?

**Tatsuki: **it's the way he works, I can read him like a book…so…are we going to continue with your plan.

**Orihime: **Hell yea!!

**Tatsuki: **ok, ill call up everyone and ask them to go, then ill be over your house, what time?

**Orihime: **10:00 am

_**Click**_

**1 hour later**

A knock was heard from the front door; Orihime rushed the door to the door and opened it to see Tatsuki rushing in with a towel and beach bag over her shoulder.

"Alright now its time that we get you into a swimsuit!" Tatsuki said placing her stuff onto the chair.

"Oh, but all I have is a bikini" Orihime said

"And what's the problem with that?" Tatsuki asked with a weird face.

"Well, Bikini's make my boobs look big" (sweat drop) Orihime said blushing

"Orihime…Orihime…Orihime…Don't you know anything about guys?" Tatsuki said shaking her eyes while they were closed. Orihime shuck her head. "Guys…are very much attracted to big womanly body parts, likes boobs or butts or curves" Tatsuki said explaining this to Orihime. "So listen, Ichigo +Orihime and big boobs ichigo happy face ()."

"Now all guys aren't, but most are, that's why everyone likes you so much…well besides the girls (except the lesbo)" Tatsuki said and looked through her closet "do you understand now, Orihime"

Orihime's mind was racing but it did make sense to her. "Alright Tatsuki, make me sexy" (maybe not the best words)

**1 hour 50 minutes later**

Orihime and Tatsuki met up with Chizuru who was wearing a red two piece but not a bikini like a bikini it had more covering to it. Tatsuki was wearing a simple white one piece. Orihimes top was not visible because of her white t-shirt but her bottom part of her bikini was green with yellow spots on it.

They walked over and saw the guys down by the beach (Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo. look, I don't give a shit if you like the other people like Keigo and Mizuiro I HATE THEM so they probably won't be back)

Chad was laying down in the sand tanning; Uryu was under an umbrella reading a book, and Ichigo was relaxing on his towel when a shadow arisen in front of his face. And orange hair was against his face.

Ichigo opened his eyes then blushed when he saw Orihime's smiling face really close to his. Everyone's attention shifted to what Orihime was doing, some might she was making a move just to get closer to him "Hello, Ichigo…" he got up and returned the hello "hey Orihime…glad you could make it"

"What happened to all your friends" Ichigo said looking at just Tatsuki and Chizuru

The next thing she said made everyone's eyes widened "why does it matter…you said you just really wanted me to come" she said giving him an evil smirk, he blushed. He wasn't expecting that "got you" she said and laughed, he flushed in embarrassment.

"so…um want to just talk for a little, as we relax, me and Chad were just gonna wait until it got a little hotter to go in the ocean" she smiled, she new he was into her. All she had to do now was play it right so he would want her. And she knew exactly how to do that.

"Ok" she replied, and started to lift her white shirt up and as she got higher Ichigo's pants got longer… (If you catch my drift-------) '_Tatsuki was right just look at his pants, a large straight bump has appeared' _ when she finally pulled her shirt off it showed the same colored top as the bottom was, but her boobs were bulging out and it was almost to revealing.

Ichigo couldn't take himself and his urges anymore he moved in "ah, now I feel-…" but she was interrupted by a soft warm pair of lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then they backed away from each other "---great" she finished her interrupted sentence and gave one of her cute smiles to Ichigo.

Chizuru's eyes widened and she cried in pain of losing Orihime to the straight side. She was crying (and for some weird god forsaken reason) Uryu came over to comfort her. Chad smiled and so did Tatsuki.

But unknown to any of them, Rukia and Renji stood watching there kiss as they reached the beach. Renji smiled and thought 'good job' of finally getting a girl. But Rukia just stood there staring with a lot of emotions running through her head. Happiness, drowsiness, romance, jealousy…

Ororo.42: look people that where I'm going to end it because its past midnight and I'm really tired, I think that chapters maybe a little longer, but it might suck because its just mostly Orihime and there's no couple stuff to the end but oh well (/wdym/ like I said last chapter: cry me a river)

**On the next time of my story: **Rukia reacts without thinking and runs down the beach, where Ichigo and Renji follow her and they split up and Ichigo finds Rukia first but what happens……….


	4. Rukias jealous actions!

Ororo.42: I didn't take too long to update…did I? Oh well…just be happy, the next few chapters may be action more than romance but oh well PLZ OH PLZ REVIEW!!!!. _**ENJOY!!**_

Special thanks to: (the only ones who reviewed)

Chinksta-chan

Ichigo15Rukia-san

Guyguy-kun

Th Gandhara-san

Lyon Ryuushie-san

Squall-loire23-san

Firststep-san

ZaneHikari-san

Inazuchiyaiba-san

Raven the Ravenous-chan

shinobi writer-san

Narutomaniac-san

Rhapsodicoutburst-san

Silv3r-san

RealityStarfish-san

ShiroChan15-chan

Previously…

But unknown to any of them, Rukia and Renji stood watching there kiss as they reached the beach. Renji smiled and thought 'good job' of finally getting a girl. But Rukia just stood there staring with a lot of emotions running through her head. Happiness, drowsiness, romance, jealousy…

**I want more than **_**just friends**_

**Chapter 4: **Rukia's jealous actions

Rukia ran at top speed away from the beach, confused and dazed. She didn't understand why her heart was hurting so much, that her head was going berserker. '_If I am engaged to Renji…then why…why on earth am I so…jealous, of Inoue and Ichigo, I should be happy for them but I just don't know what's wrong with me'_ she thought to herself fast as she continued running.

She could feel no reatisu(I don't know how to spell that) following her so she slowed down then bucked into a stop. She breathed heavily and then finally realized that she was crying '_this…isn't supposed to be…'_ her thoughts constricted her brain until she fainted due to exhaustion.

A dark faddy creature with a mask on came to Rukia and smiled at the sight of a fallen shinigami, he released his reatisu on a high level so that anyone with the ability to sense reaistsu could feel it.

**!#$&()+ ****with the gang**** +)(&$#!**

Ichigo's head burst toward the direction of the reaitsu, "WH…what the hell!?" his eyes were widened.

Just then a gate opened and behind them opened a darkness portal and aout a hundred hollow came out of it. Then Renji screamed "Ichigo!! Rukia is over there and a huge reaistsu just appeared there" he said as he darted in the direction of Rukias low reaistsu, and jumping out of his gigai.

"Guys take care of the hollows and our bodies!" Ichigo followed Renji and jumped out of his gigai (which is his actual body)

Uryuu who was a little happy to see that Chizuru had fainted, he didn't know if she could see hollows but it was still better if she was knocked out.

Chad on the other hand was very happy because looking back at Tatsuki, she smiled and mouthed 'I wanna see your power' in a sort of sexy voice, but for some reason he thought he just got a girlfriend; he shook and continued to smile.

Orihime on the hand was very pissed, '_I had finally time with Ichigo and hollows had to attack Rukia when she had a spaz attack and ran so hard that she fainted,' (/wdym oro/ _wait…how Orihime know that) (that's my little secret muwahahaha) '_this is getting really annoying I might as well just kill rukia and everyone will be happy' _everyone gave her a widened eye look, "was I talking out loud?" they nodded. She was quick to the board "I…um…that's what I heard one of the hollows say" it wasn't very smart but they bought it.

Renji and Ichigo were running at top speed towards rukias low reaitsu when something confused them, "it seems like…her reaitsu has split in…two?!" Renji said stopping and soon Ichigo stopping too.

He noticed it and said "we don't have time to figure this out!" he shouted. Renji nodded, and then they separated Ichigo took the right, Renji took the left.

Renji followed a path until he arrived at the urahara shop and tought '_wtf, why would she be here'_ he ignored his confused thoughts and went to the door and busted it down "URAHARA!! WHERE IS RUKIA!!" he screamed at everyone as they gave him blank stares.

"Don't give me those blank stares! You know were Rukia is so tell me! Or…else!" he gave his best death glare to them and none were affected

"Is that all you've got?" tested Jinta

"Y…yes"

"…pathetic"

"Die you little bastard" Renji said lunging at Jinta but being stopped by to muscular arms…oh crap Renji is Tessai (did I spell it right?)

"Abarai-kun, I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Kuchiki is not in here and hasn't for some time now" Urahara said trying to calm

**!#$&()+****with Ichigo****!#$&()+**

Ichigo stopped at a dead end. His eyes widened, because at that dead end was Rukia lying unconscious with about 10 other hollows in behind her. He quickly grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and through a getsuga tensho at the hollows behind Rukia creating a smoke cloud that gave him the chance to quick grab Rukia and run back about 10 yards. The smoke cleared and the hollows dashed at Ichigo and the unconscious Rukia.

Ichigo quickly twirled his mighty weapon from the hilt wrap, then tossed it at the middle hollow, while holding onto the end of the wrap, once Zangetsu hit the hollows mask Ichigo yelled "die you hollow scum! GETSUGA TENSHO!!" a blue light emitted from his sword and exploded destroying all the hollows.

He pulled Zangetsu back and put it in raps around his back. Rukia was starting to come through as she looked up into the bright sun she glanced at Ichigo's face. His head blocked out the sun from her eyes as she continued to stare.

**!#$&()+****With Renji****!#$&()+**

**"**Guess I went the wrong way" Renji said and ran towards Ichigos now high reaitsu _'don't worry ill be there in no time' _he reached the same corner as Ichigo did in a few minutes and saw Ichigo kneeling down to Rukia he observed and watched them.

**!#$&()+****with Ichigo****!#$&()+**

"Rukia…are you alright?" Rukia stared at his mouth move but didn't hear his words; the sun reflected the back of his head and shadowed his face to make his tan look a nice dark.

Rukia could not be held responsible for her actions. At that point she just had an emotional rush of distinct pleasure at seeing Ichigo she just needed to do this. All of a sudden without warning she thrust herself upon Ichigo's face and planted her lips onto his.

Renji watched in astonishment at his Fiancée kissing another guy and his best friend too. He turned his head towards the opposite direction and walked away but with speed and never looked back.

Ororo.42: OMG GOOD CLIFFHANGER…yea so…I'm so sorry I didn't update, it was mostly because when my computer got shot some of my stuff got deleted and this chapter was deleted and I had to re-type it, and you know how it is, you hate that so much. REVIEW PLZ OH PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**On the next time of my story: **Ichigo bolts away from Rukia to embarrassed to talk about any of it. Rukia goes and finds Renji and can't figure out why Renji won't talk to her, and during this awkward phase Renji cooks up an evil plan to get back at Ichigo……


End file.
